


Epithets

by 4376111



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Drabble, Epithets, Gen, Lighthearted, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Referenced Main Character Death, optimism but also death, very short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4376111/pseuds/4376111
Summary: Ace doesn’t want to be known as the son of the pirate king.





	Epithets

Ace doesn’t want to be known as the son of the pirate king.

What he wants rarely comes to pass however, and Marineford is no exception.

As Akainu aims for Luffy, there is no weight of any name that can hold Ace back. He takes the hit and it’s the easiest thing he’s ever done.

It’s inevitable, really, as he’s bleeding out over his little brother’s hands. When history books mention him, Ace will always be haunted by that particular epithet.

There is nothing more which he can do anymore, for his dream. The dream that seems so impossible when Gol D. Ace is being printed across headlines all over the blues. 

Still, Ace has hope.

He trusts in Luffy.

Someday, he’ll be known far and wide for the one thing that he is most proud of.

Portgas D. Ace,  **Brother** of the Pirate King.


End file.
